tus ojos
by fhans
Summary: que pasaria si hinata dejara de ser la hinata normal ademas desterrada por su clan tsunadesama le da el pequeño departamento que era de sasuke pero ahora que sasuke regresa que pasara tendran que aprender a vivir juntos bueno es mi primer fic
1. Chapter 1

Nota: no poseo naruto lamentablemente jaja

Bueno ps este es mi primer fic después de tanto tiempo de leer fics me anime ha esribir uno aunque onegai tengan piedad es mi primer escrito la verdad no lo hiba a subir creo que hay muy buenas historias y la mia no llega a tano pero ps aquí estoy jaja ps ya los dejo con la historia por cierto se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo gracias

De nuevo despertaba estaba sudando sus emociones a flor de piel de nuevo volvía a tener esas mismas pesadillas, cada noche odiaba esos sueños y todavía sentía ver esos ojos esos ojos negros como la oscuridad misma ya no podía mas, la vida le pago de esta forma le arranco sus ilusiones con completa frialdad y ahora solo le quedaba eso recuerdos, se dirigió a la ventana al parecer todavía era noche estaba lloviendo a cantaros relampagueaba, dese su ventana se veía toda la villa si esa villa que la vio crecer pero que también la repudio bueno al ser sinceros no todos solo su clan su propia familia gracias al cielo que ahora vivía en un departamento pequeño pero fuera del alcance de su familia tanto la habían odiado tanto como para hacerla sufrir en cada momento de su vida ni siquiera en los momentos cuando los necesito la despreciaron la hicieron a un lado eran unos malnacidos, se dirigió al baño se mojo un poco la cara se vio al espejo había cambiado mucho ahora tenia 19 años llevaba el pelo largo en este momento en una coleta alta casi al estilo de ino solo que ella se dejo el copete le cubría un poco su ojo derecho solo llevaba esa coleta en las misiones y por las noches pero sus ojos eran los que mas habían cambiado eran tan lindos solo que siempre tenían un eje de tristeza de melancolía marcados en ellos ya no daban la misma calidez de antes, siempre llevaba un poco de ojeras a causa del mal sueño y del agotador entrenamiento diario, luego se dirigió a la cocina vacio agua en un vaso y se tomo sus pastillas eso aliviaban un poco la depresión y le conciliaban un poco el sueño luego se recostó quería un poco de tranquilidad pero no la consiguió solo se recostó y espero a que amaneciera ya en el amanecer se baño se alisto y tomo un desayuno rápido tenia que ir a entrenar con su viejo equipo.

Hinata: son unos descuidados ya son las 7:30 y no han llegado hay que entrenar y ellos no están aquí así nunca se superaran.

Naruto: Hinata-chan ¿que haces aquí tan temprano?

Hinata: la verdad no creo que te interese si había cambiado hasta con naruto su viejo amor ahora ya ni eso sentía por el solo un poco de admiración pero no quería seguir hablando con el eso quería dar a enteder con su tono de voz algo despreocupado

Naruto: disculpa si te molesto hinata-chan pero ya que estas aquí quiero invitarte le estamos haciendo una fiesta a sasuke ha regresado hinata-chan

Hinata: El Uchiha ha vuelto? Pues me alegro por ti ahora….

Naruto si acaba de regresar eta en el hospital Tsunade-sama esta hablando con el

Hinata: vere si tengo tiempo naruto ahora me puedes dejar sola ya que los inútiles no han llegado entrenare yo sola

Naruto: quieres que entrene con tigo

Hinata: solo se limito a dar un seco NO

Naruto: bueno sayo encerio extrañaba a la hinata de antes aunque le gustava que ya no se desmayara además de que se estaba poniendo muy linda

Hinata empezó a entrenar utilizaba movimientos increíbles enserio había sobresalido bastante ya no era débil ya no quedaba nada de la Hinata anterior

Hinata: kiba se que llevas detrás de ese árbol 15 minutos sal ahora

Kiba: jaja Hinata-chan me has descubierto

Hinata: si habríamos estado en una misión te habrían descubierto al instante esfuérzate mas por cierto y Shino y Akamaru

Kiba: esta enfermo del estomago y Shino anda en una misión con su padre así que me preguntava si podriamps ir a comer

Hinata: tal vez pero antes tengo que entrenar

Kiba: Hinata?

Hinata: si

Kiba: esque entrenas todos los días hasta quedar totalmente agotada porque no descansar un día

Hinata: porque si algo pasa si algún criminal clase S llega no se va a tener compasión al verte Kiba tienes que entrenar

Kiba: OK perdón yo solo quería ayudar

Hinata: mira te veo en ichiraku alas 6 ok?

Kiba: claro hinata-chan te veo a los 6 sayo

Hinata: si adiós

Y así siguió por horas entrenando siempre llegaba a su punto limite pero no le importaba tenia que seguir tenia nuevas técnicas muchas y muy fuertes no muchas las controlaba y debía perfeccionarlas regreso a su casa se curo las heridas y puso algunas vendas y se fue a recostarse un rato debía de dormir un poco no había tenido buena noche y fue un duro día de entrenamiento cuando se despertó ya eran las 5:30 claro debía de ir con kiba se le había olvidado por completo eso estúpido de kiba como odiaba el que siempre tratara de verla feliz por eso era casi de los únicos a los que todavía guardava un respeto cierta amistad aunque nadie sabia de su tragedia solo su clan.

Kiba: Hinata-chan pensé que no vendrias

Hinata: no te quedaría mal ooo ya habías pedido por mi

Kiba: claro conozco tus gustos jaja tenia un poco de sonrojo la verdad aunque nadie lo notara el seguía queriendo a hinata-chan mas que una amiga y no perdia las iluciones de que hinata se fijara en el aunque en los últimos años había cambiado mucho.

Pasaron toda la tarde platicando viejas historias que habían transcurrido en este tiempo y hinata alparecer había sonreido en lo que pudo haber sido desde hacia varios años.

Hinata: o se hace tarde gracias por todo kiba pero ya me tengo que irme

Kiba: no te preocupes te acompaño

Hinata: no gracias kiba enserio asi estoy bien adiós

Pff enserio Kiba en momentos podía ser un poco fastidioso aunque devia de admitir que era de los pocos a los que le tenia aprecio todavía de los pocos justo antes de que abriera la puerta de su casa sintió una presencia había alguien adentro y lo sabia activo su Byakugan si había alguien al parecer casi no tenia chakra aunque no parecía como si hubiera gastado la mayoría de su chakra habrio la puerta y hay estaba parado al parecer tenia un semblante serio despreocupado pero algo conmocionado esos ojos los conocía y al parecer estaba herido no se había equivocado y ella puso su pose de ataque

Hinata: quien eres y q haces aquí?

…..:

Ujuuuuuuuuuuuu has terminado jaja ya se si llegaste hasta aquí el capitulo da hueva pero ps hice mi mejor esfuerzo jaja bueno ps prometo que el siguiente capitulo va a estar mejor gracias por leer y traten de comprender es mi primer fic jaja


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capitulo aqui va denuevo

no poseo naruto y espero que les guste gracias a los mensajes pasados bye

-¿Que quieres aqui uchiha?, la mirada de la ojiblanco no dejaba de observar al uchiha pensaba que en cualquier momento podria tratar de atacar, y ella no lo hiba a dejar

-Nada tranquila solo vuelvo a mi casa

-Ja ella se encontraba con la sonrisa de superioridad que utilzaba su primo, Esta ya no es tu casa tu te largaste y eres un traidor asi que ahora es mio el departamento

-No me importa lo que digas lee esto

-¿Que es? la hyyuga se mostraba sorprendida la verdad no sabia lo que contendria ese sobre

-Te digo que lo leas

-A mi no me ordenas uchiha, hinata se mostraba algo furiosa en pocas palabras el sobre la obligaba a vivir con sasuke hasta que tsunade-sama diera otra orden

-Por tu expresion ya deviste de haber terminado no es asi, claro el ojinegro le parecia divertida la cara de la chica expresaba enfado, miedo y sabia que trataria de destrosarlo si hacia un movimiento en falso

-No puede ser ademas acabas de volver estas herido deverias de seguir en el hospital

-No te preocupes , Tsunade-sama me dijo q viniera que estaba en buenas condiciones solo devo descansar un poco

-(no era que me preocupara por ti)No lo creo conveniente ademas digame donde dormiras no hay mas que mi cuarto

-Si no mal recuerdo yo tenia un cuarto de huspedes que nunca fue utilisado

-claro pero el cuarto esta en mal estado, duerma en el sillon mañana hablare con Tsunade-sama llegare a un acuerdo, descance uchiha y con esas palabras se retiro a la habitacion la verdad estava insegura queria saber las verdaderas intenciones que traian al uchiha a su casa o si ya habria acabado con su hermano pero la verdad no queria hablar con el esa mirada era de las pocas que hacia agacharce no poia controlarlo o si no se perdia en ella, la verdad el uchiha no parecia el mismo en otro momento la habia tratado de sacar de aquel departamento a patadas... ba a ti que te importa todo eso hinata se dijo a si misma tratando de sacar de aquellos pensamientos

Por otra parte Sasuke tenia ganas de golpear esa puerta y sacarla. Como podia hacerle eso lo dejo a dormir en un sillon siendo que el era el herido... esa chica a cambiado bastante se dijo a si mismo si no mal la recuerdo era demasiado timida no podria sobrecoger alguna conversacion almenos que fueras kiba o shino pero ahora esos ojos que siempre habia sorprendido cuando la chica espiaba a naruto aunque la verdad el nunca decia nada a el que le interesaba ...¿Le seguira gustando ese dobe?...y ¿porque vive aqui?¿ que paso con su clan?... de nuevo se perdia en ese mar de preguntas sin repuesta. Calmate ademas porque te diria ella lo que paso mejor quedate con la duda es lo mejor.

Eso mismo te ha dicho Tsunade-

flash back

Al perecer no sufriste mucho solo gastante una cantidad enorme de chakra hoy puedes irte si haci lo deseas sasuke

hmph me imagino que mi departamento esta en malas condiciones no es asi el tenia el mismo semblante serio de siempre no se imaginava

la verdad tengo que hablar contigo

que pasa Tsunade-sama

Hace dos años tu departamento paso a manos de otra persona

Nany yo donde vivire su mente dava vueltas pensaba en algun lugar donde quedarce que pasaria si lo mandava a quedarce con una de sus fervientes admiradoras eso seria apuñalarlo por la espalda

Sasuke me estas escuchando tsunde se mostraba molesta estava tratando de hablar con alguien y no le ponia atencio claro no lo culpaba ella estaria igual aunque el ni se inmutaba la verdad parecia muy clamdo

Mi pregunta es donde vivire? Tsunade-sama

En tu mismo departamento Sasuke-san

Esto lo sacaba de sus casillas -no que estaba ocupado-

Si pero viviras con ella se llevaran bien

Su peor pesadilla estaba empesando si ya tenia suficiente porfin se habia librado de Karin

Toma este pequeño sobre se lo daras a Hinata Hyyuga compartiras cuarto con ella

Pero que no ella vive en la mansion Hyyuga si me permite esto no tiene sentido

Y quien dice que lo tenga Saske-san

fin flash back

Y ahora hay estava tratando de razonar el porque de que los dos estuvieran hay al parecer ni siquiera simpatisaban, ella tenia algo algo que lo hacia descontrolarce enfrente de ella, lo sacaba de quisio ,pero a la vez esos ojos lo controlaban aunque devia decirlo se notaba mucha tristesa y soledad en ellos ...quitate esos pensamientos ese no era el plan controlate ...

Mientras ella trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos, la verdad no podia dormir el Uchiha estaba afuera de su cuarto no le interesaba mucho el que estuviera herido ella mañana tendria un dia dificil ademas tendria una mision y el tendria la casa para toda una semana o mas la verdad no sabia tenia muchas cosas que hacer pero ¿quien podria dormir? que tal si era un espia de itachi, no el no el lo odiava igual o mas que ella el no podia ser.

Pues hasta aqui el segundo capitulo la verdad tengo algo de sueño jaja bye espero les halla gustado


End file.
